randomtimefandomcom-20200214-history
Fortschritte
miniatur|rechts|250px|Ein Spieler hat einen Fortschritt erzielt miniatur|rechts|250px|Ein Spieler hat ein Ziel erreicht miniatur|rechts|250px|Ein Spieler hat eine Aufgabe erledigt Fortschritte sind vom Spiel vorgegebene Aufgaben oder Spielziele, ähnlich wie die Erfolge in der Bedrock Edition und der Konsolenedition. Durch die Anzeige der Fortschritte wird der Spieler motiviert, alle Spielfunktionen und somit das Spiel in seiner Gesamtheit kennenzulernen. Funktionsweise Sobald der Spieler ein bestimmtes Kriterium erfüllt hat, wird ihm der entsprechende Fortschritt im Chat und als Toast angezeigt. Außerdem kann man über das Pausenmenü ein Fenster öffnen, das alle Fortschritte in Baumform anzeigt. Dort werden nach einem erreichten Fortschritt die nächsten zwei Fortschrittsstufen als "noch nicht erreicht" aufgedeckt, damit der Spieler die nächsten Fortschritte kennenlernt und motiviert ist, den ganzen Baum bzw. alle Bäume aufzudecken. Die Kriterien sind nach verschiedenen Aspekten gruppiert, jeder Aspekt hat seinen eigenen Baum in einem eigenen Tab. Die Reihenfolge der Tabs hängt davon ab, wann der erste Fortschritt dieses Baumes erreicht ist. In jedem Baum gibt es normale Fortschritte (eckiger Rahmen), Ziele (runder Rahmen) und Aufgaben (gezackter Rahmen). Die Aufgaben sind besonders schwer zu erreichende Fortschritte. Wenn eine Aufgabe erledigt ist, ertönt ein Gong. Hier die Aspekte und ihre Ziele: * Minecraft-Ziele: Dorfbewohnerzombie heilen. * Abenteuer-Ziele: Eisengolem bauen, Totem benutzen. * Landwirtschaft-Ziele: keine. * Nether-Ziele: Leuchtfeuer auf volle Stärke ausbauen. * Das Ende-Ziele: Drachenatem sammeln, Enderdrache töten, Enderdrache zurückrufen, Elytren finden. Alle Kriterien und die Darstellung der Fortschritte sind in den Fortschrittsdaten hinterlegt. Liste aller Fortschritte Minecraft 330px|center Abenteuer 330px|center 100 Erfahrungspunkte }} 500 Erfahrungspunkte }} 50 Erfahrungspunkte }} Landwirtschaft 330px|center 100 Erfahrungspunkte }} class="collapsible collapsed" style="font-weight:normal;text-align:left" Iss diese 36 Nahrungsmittel: - Apfel, Borschtsch, Brot, Chorusfrucht, Gebratener Kabeljau, Gebratener Lachs, Gebratenes Hammelfleisch, Gebratenes Hühnchen, Gebratenes Kaninchen, Gebratenes Schweinefleisch, Getrockneter Seetang, Giftige Kartoffel, Goldene Karotte, Goldener Apfel, Verzauberter goldener Apfel, Kanincheneintopf, Karotte, Kartoffel, Keks, Kugelfisch, Kürbiskuchen, Melone, Ofenkartoffel, Pilzsuppe, Roher Kabeljau, Roher Lachs, Rohes Hammelfleisch, Rohes Hühnchen, Rohes Kaninchen, Rohes Rindfleisch, Rohes Schweinefleisch, Rote Bete, Spinnenauge, Steak, Tropenfisch und Verrottetes Fleisch } |5=minecraft:husbandry/balanced_diet |6= 100 Erfahrungspunkte }} 100 Erfahrungspunkte }} Nether 330px|center 100 Erfahrungspunkte }} 50 Erfahrungspunkte }} 100 Erfahrungspunkte }} class="collapsible collapsed" style="font-weight:normal;text-align:left" Habe diese Statuseffekte gleichzeitig: - Feuerschutz, Langsamkeit, Nachtsicht, Regeneration, Resistenz, Sanfter Fall, Schnelligkeit, Schwäche, Sprungkraft, Stärke, Unsichtbarkeit, Unterwasseratem und Vergiftung } |5=minecraft:nether/all_potions |6= 100 Erfahrungspunkte }} class="collapsible collapsed" style="font-weight:normal;text-align:left" Habe zusätzlich zu den Trankeffekten, die für den Fortschritt "Eine gefährliche Mischung" benötigt werden, diese Statuseffekte gleichzeitig: - Abbaulähmung, Absorption, Ausdörrung, Eile, Gunst des Delfins, Hunger, Leuchten, Meereskraft, Schwebekraft und Übelkeit } |5=minecraft:nether/all_effects |6= 1000 Erfahrungspunkte }} Das Ende 330px|center und bewege dich 50 Blöcke nach oben |minecraft:end/levitate | 50 Erfahrungspunkte }} Trivia * Der Fortschritt „'Angst und Schrecken'“ heißt im Original „Very Very Frightening“, was ein Zitat aus dem Song „Bohemian Rhapsodie“ der britschen Rockgruppe Queen ist: „Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very frightening me“. Aleksandra Zajac sagte dazu, dass dieser Song eine große Rolle für Mojang spielt, weil er bei wichtigen Zusammenkünften vom ganzen Büro gesungen wurde, er war viele Jahre lang die Mojang-Hymne. * Der Fortschritt „'Ice Bucket Challenge'“ bezieht sich auf die „ALS Ice Bucket Challenge“ aus 2014, bei der man sich für einen guten Zweck mit einem Eimer Eiswasser übergoss. In Minecraft meint es jedoch, heiße Lava mit Wasser (ggf. aus einem Eimer) zu kühlen, um Obsidian zu erzeugen und abzubauen. * Der Fortschritt „'Das 1. Gesetz der Robotik'“ bezieht sich auf die Robotergesetze, von denen das erste besagt, dass ein Roboter nicht zulassen darf, dass einem menschlichen Wesen Schaden zugefügt wird. Genau das ist die Aufgabe eines Eisengolems gegenüber dem Spieler und Dorfbewohnern. Geschichte |list1= |list1= *Fortschritte wurden hinzugefügt, sie ersetzen die Erfolge |group2= |list2= *Weitere Fortschritte hinzugefügt **Zusätzlicher Reiter "Adventure" *Benachrichtigungen für freigeschaltete Crafting-Rezepte oder Fortschritte |group3= |list3= *Beschreibungen für Fortschritte hinzugefügt und einige Namen geändert *Fortschritte funktionieren nun auch im Mehrspielermodus |group4= |list4= *Neue Fortschritte hinzugefügt *Einige verschoben |group5= |list5= *Einige Fortschritte zeigen eine Punkteskala an |group6= |list6= *Chatbenachrichtigungen hinzugefügt *"Schöne Aussicht von hier oben"-Fortschritt fragt nun 50 Blöcke vertikal ab *"Scharfschützenduell"-Fortschritt fragt nun die horizontale Strecke ab *Der kann nun die Fortschritte erneut laden, während des Spiels *Der ermöglicht das Ein- und Ausschalten der Fortschrittsbenachrichtigung |group7= |list7= *Neue Fortschritte hinzugefügt, inklusive "Landwirtschaft" |group8= |list8= *Der Fortschrittsbaum ist nun zentriert |group9= |list9= *Neuer versteckter Fortschritt "Wie haben wir das geschafft?" |group10= |list10= *"Wie haben wir das geschafft?" erweitert *"Ausgewogene Ernährung" hinzugefügt *Fortschrittsfenster erweitert |group11= |list11= *Alle Rezept-Fortschritte sind nun unter minecraft:recipes/root zu finden *Einige Rezept-Fortschritte wurden umbenannt |group12= |list12= *Man erhält nun für alle Aufgaben Erfahrung }} *Ein Geräusch wird beim Meistern einzelner Aufgaben abgespielt (ähnlich einer Fanfare) |group2= |list2= *"Ein Witz zum Wegwerfen", "Angst und Schrecken", "Anglerglück" und "Taktisches Fischen" hinzugefügt |group3= |list3= |list1= *Neue Fortschritte hinzugefügt: "Ol' Betsy", "Who's the Pillager Now?", "Two Birds, One Arrow" und "Arbalistic". |group2= |list2= *Neuen Fortschritt hinzugefügt: "A Complete Catalogue". *Die Anforderungen für "The Parrots and the Bats" und "Best Friends Forever" wurden nun geändert, da die Fortschritte nun Katzen statt Ozelots erfordern. *Die Anforderungen für "Two by Two" wurden nun geändert, da der Fortschritt nun Pandas erfordert. }} }} en:Advancements fr:Progrès ja:進捗 pl:Postępy pt:Progressos ru:Достижения zh:进度